


Quickie

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Smut, Urie's turn to be dominant, they bang in the bathroom at their own housewarming party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Outtakes from the Afterwards universe (from upcoming part 4) but can be read separately.
Relationships: Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Kudos: 9





	Quickie

“Think you can keep quiet, Uriboo?” Mutsuki teased as he trailed his fingertips down Urie’s neck.

Urie’s eyes flashed and his hand snatched at Mutsuki’s wrist, holding it away from his body with a tight grip “I told you I don’t like being called that”

Mutsuki leant up on his toes so that he was eye-to-eye with Urie “You let Saiko do it”

“I’m not sleeping with Saiko, am I?”

Mutsuki held his gaze defiantly, refusing to speak.

Urie’s eyes darkened as he brought his other hand up to grip Mutsuki’s jaw “ _Am I_?” He repeated.

This was…wow. Yeah, wow. During all of the previous times they’d had sex, Mutsuki had been the one in control, ordering Urie around. He’d never imagined that Urie would be the one to take control.

“No”

Urie smirked, pleased with the answer and pulled Mutsuki’s lips towards him, hand still holding his jaw. He was different today, Mutsuki noted, his kisses were hungry, all tongue and teeth. He bit down hard on Mutsuki’s bottom lip, pushing him so that he was sitting up on the bathroom counter. Mutsuki pushed his shorts down to the best of his ability, kicking them off onto the tiled floor and wrapped his legs around Urie’s waist.

“Lace?” Urie said, looking down at Mutsuki’s underwear in surprise.

It was understandable that he was shocked, Mutsuki hadn’t worn anything but men’s underwear in years, but he’d been sent a link accompanied by a message saying ‘For Uriboo’s pleasure’ from Saiko recently and he couldn’t help but browse the site a little. Saiko had probably intended for it to be a joke, but that hadn’t stopped Mutsuki from purchasing a few pairs.

“Mhhm, I thought you might like them” Mutsuki murmured.

“They have no…”

“Ah, ease of access” Mutsuki shrugged.

Urie let go of Mutsuki’s face and rubbed his thumb against the inside of Mutsuki’s thigh “Why are you wearing them? Were you expecting something today?”

“I...uh” He swallowed, staring into Urie’s eyes that seemed to gleam with wicked delight “Maybe”

Urie positioned his finger in front of Mutsuki’s mouth “ ** _Suck_** ”

Mutsuki obeyed him, hollowing his cheeks out as Urie added a second, then a third finger.

“I think you _like_ the idea of doing this when we have all these people in the house” Urie mused, taking his fingers out of Mutsuki’s mouth. He pressed a single digit inside of Mutsuki, pumping at an agonizingly slow pace.

Mutsuki resisted the urge to beg for him to go faster “You have to be quick, before anyone notices”

“I didn’t tell you to talk” Urie said, adding another finger anyway “Just for that, you don’t get to cum”

Mutsuki frowned “That’s not fair, It’s selfish-“

Urie crooked his finger, hitting just the right spot and Mutsuki’s hands flew to his mouth to cover his moan “When have I cared about what was fair? I’ll _show you_ how selfish I am”

Mutsuki knew that he probably shouldn’t be turned on by that, but fuck, it was hot. He knew that his mind would probably return to this moment on nights when Urie was tired, or maybe he could just drag Urie out of bed to re-enact it. He noticed that his palm was slightly damp from his mouth being open. Was he drooling? Gross. But _maybe_ Urie was into that.

Urie withdrew his two fingers, a glimpse of his usual self, appearing “Do you need more?”

Mutsuki shook his head silently.

“Good” Urie said, pulling Mutsuki off the counter and pressing him against the sink so he was facing the mirror “I want you to watch while I fuck you”

Mutsuki braced himself against the sink while he waited for Urie to undo his belt and pants “I fucking hate your clothes”

Urie paused “I thought you liked the way I dressed?”

“I do” Mutsuki grumbled “But they take forever to take off”

Urie chuckled and resumed taking off his belt. Mutsuki heard the zip of his pants and he tensed up.

Urie stroked Mutsuki’s hip, relaxing him as he pushed in slowly to make sure that he wasn’t hurting him. When Mutsuki whimpered, closing his eyes in pleasure, Urie pinched at his nipple through his shirt that was still on.

“Eyes open” He warned.

Mutsuki’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at the two of them in the mirror. It was kind of weird to watch yourself be fucked, but Urie was kinky and vain, so this seemed like the sort of shit he would be into. It made sense. Mutsuki tasted a slight tinge of blood from how ward he was biting down on his own lip to keep quiet. Urie was rough today, fingers curled against Mutsuki’s hips as he slammed against him, sweaty skin slapping together in the otherwise silent bathroom. Usually when they had sex Urie was more of a giver, but not today. Today he seemed content to just take and take and take and-

Urie came with a soft groan, mostly muffled by Mutsuki’s shoulder. Arms still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, he withdrew from Mutsuki and fumbled with the zip of his pants.

“I was going to cum” Mutsuki glared half-heartedly. Truthfully, Urie being a massive tease was a turn on, but he was also really horny and slightly pissed off at being denied.

Urie had the audacity to fucking smirk at him “I meant what I said. If you be good for the rest of the day maybe, you’ll get a chance to make it up to me tonight”

Mutsuki stayed in the bathroom, slumped against the sink as he watched Urie leave. The asshole even left him to clean up by himself. He would have to get revenge for this shit at some point.

Mutsuki wondered if the others would smell the scent of sex on Urie.


End file.
